


Proper Preparation...

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Preparations" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  This is Boromir's answer toCreation and Destruction--enjoy!  They certainly did... *snerk*  By the way, virtual cookies to anyone who gets the extremely silly fandom reference in the title.  Think big and red and Canadian... *grin*
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Proper Preparation...

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Preparations" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is Boromir's answer to [Creation and Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030054)\--enjoy! They certainly did... *snerk* By the way, virtual cookies to anyone who gets the extremely silly fandom reference in the title. Think big and red and Canadian... *grin*

Boromir sniffed the air appreciatively--Aragorn must be cooking again, and it smelled wonderful! His stomach growled its vociferous agreement.

Opening the door to the kitchen, he was met with two things--more of that wonderful smell (which he identified as venison stew and fresh bread), and Aragorn on his knees, scrubbing something off the floor.

Boromir grinned toothily. "What's this, a king on his knees?" Aragorn looked up, sheepishly, but Boromir silenced him with a simple command. "Don't move. Or speak."

And as Boromir moved forward, it suddenly became impossible for Aragorn to do either.

Dinner was--slightly delayed.


End file.
